Snow Fall at Twilight
by kittyzwuvme1234
Summary: She died. She came back. She is chosen, not just to be a guardian, but for much more. Her name is Kathrin Twilight and Jack KNOWS her, but how did the sweet little girl he used to know die?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, author here, I am back with better punctuation and grammar~ It's most likely not perfect, but cut me some slack I am just a teenager. I am not a business women who types 70 words a minute... although that would be cool...**

* * *

** Anyway here's my disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own Rise of the Guardians... trust me, I cry every night.**

**ENJOY~**

Chapter 1  
Kathrin Twilight

Snow fell lightly. I ran. A horn blared. Relief follows heavy fear. Siren's echoed. Tear's hit my cheeks. A cold numbness set in. Blood pools on the ground. Darkness fills me... Fear presses on my chest. I peel my heavy eye lids open. A beautiful captivating moon fills my gaze. My fear evaporates as the moon's glow calm's me. I sit forward with care, to take in my surroundings. Tree's circle the open area I laid in as if cradling my form. My finger tips gently touch the snow, I am, for some reason I cannot fathom, surprised by its cold bite. The hem of my dress caught my eye and I traced the simple white cloth with the softness of snowflakes. I examined the paleness of my delicate small hands. A silky long black lock of hair fell into my gaze. I gently grabbed one of the soft curls that gathered naturally at the end's of my hair. I smiled and felt a cool chain move against my neck. I brought a hand to the silver chain and traced it to a delicate snowflake at the end. I could feel something tickle in the back of my mind as I examined the crystal blue snowflake. The small tickle reminded me of dusting of an old book, that had a lock, but no key. I shook my head lightly and sent the moon a curious look. The moon seemed to smile back at me.

_Kathrin Twilight _echoed a deep, but soft male voice. My curious look shifted to one of shock. _I give you a companion. He will know whom is worthy of your precious trust_. I yelped lightly as a large cat materialized out of the thin icy air. The moon's glow seemed less intensified and I knew the voice was no longer here. My eyebrows scrunched lightly as I turned my attention to the cat who laid, asleep, in my lap. He was most likely a Main Coon, I guessed by his large size. His black fur was long and I wondered if it was soft. I stroked a hand from his head to his tail, yes it was very soft. Wanting to pet him again I placed a hand on the top of his head and his eyes opened revealing their piercing grey color. I rubbed behind his ear with the my finger tips and a thick heavy pur vibrated through him.

"What do I name you?" I whispered thoughtfully. He looked up at me with curiosity as if wondering the same. I brushed my finger tip down his back taking in it's midnight color. "Midnight," I mumbled, and his ear twitched as his name fell on my lips.

"Do you like your name? Huh Midnight?" I laughed softly. Midnight stood with a stretch an surprising me he hopped on my shoulder. I braced myself for a twenty pound cat jumping on my shoulder, but he weighed under five pounds. Surprising me further he rubbed his face against my own, I giggled softly and pat him lightly.

"Ok, time to explore," I gently and carefully got to my feet. I moved to take a step forward and suddenly I was on my stomach gasping for breath. I laid still and calmed my panicked lungs. Midnight licked my cheek softly and I sent him a reassuring smile. I sat up with a heavy sigh and decided to try again. I stood with the at most care, I stood still for a moment and took a step forward I wobbled a little, but remained on my feet. I smiled and moved for another step, the next thing I knew I was on my hand and knees. I frowned out of heavy frustration. Midnight nudged me with his paw and I moved my attention to him. "What is it boy?" I sighed. All of the sudden Midnight morphed into a tiger, not a normal sized one either, his back was maybe a foot higher than the average tiger. I sucked in a sudden sharp breath out of alarm as my eyes widened.

"He can... turn into a tiger," I whispered to myself. He gently, but firmly nudged my arm upward telling me to stand. I stood with his assistance and he nudged me forward. I sighed and stepped forward, this time Midnight caught me, I smiled at him. When I was finally able to stand on my own two feet Midnight stepped away from me to give me space, but still stayed very close. I got lost in the beautiful sight of the winter wonderland, a sparkle broke my muse. I turned my head to spot a lake, not quite frozen yet. I smiled and with Midnight on my tail, I sped off to the lake. I stopped at the edge of the lake and gazed at my reflection. My reflection gazed back at me with sharp glowing grey eyes. I touched the water gently and cupped a little in my hand, I brought the water to my lips and swallowed deeply. I could hear Midnight drink a little also. Suddenly a dark shiver worked up my spine, someone as watching me. A thick growl erupted from Midnight and I snapped my attention to him, he was staring across the lake.

"Who's there?" I called out cautiously as I moved close to Midnight.

"Hmm... A new spirit, I see," Observed a sinister voice that remained hidden in the shadow's.

"Who is there?" I snapped sharply as Midnight's growl intensified.

"Oh feisty, a lovely trait," Out of the shadows stepped a man in a black robe. His black hair had appeared slicked back, but he was too far away to tell. His skin was a dark shade of grey while his eyes were a sickening yellow.

"Who are you?" I asked, my expression guarded and cautious.

"Pitch Black pleased to make your acquaintance," He bowed.

"I would not be so sure, I am Kathrin Twilight, this is Midnight if he does not trust you, I do not trust you," I glared. A dark shadow crossed Pitch's eyes and black sand twirled around his fingers.

"Pity, a little too feisty," He sighed and shot black sand at me. I held up my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and about a foot away was a pile of black sand. A look of confounded shock covered Pitches features, suddenly it shifted to anger and he shot more black sand at me. I flinched, but the sand joined the pile. "Fine if cannot use my nightmare sand to harm you," He shot black sand at a branch above me, "I will use it o objects that can!" Midnight managed to push me just in time, but the branch rake down my arm leaving a serious deep gash. Midnight whined softly and tenderly licked my arm, then turned and growled viciously at Pitch. As soon as Midnight looked away more black sand was shot at the branch above me. A scream ripped it's way up my throat and I braced my myself for impact. Suddenly an icy blue beam shot out and flung the branch into the lake.

"Pitch this is a new low, even for you," Spoke a male's voice, unlike Pitch's it was deep and husky but smooth and soft at the same time. A figure landed in front of me in a flash of blue. Midnight calmed and walked to me and licked my gash some more. The male figure wore a blue hoodie that was covered in small delicate patterns made of frost. His pants were brown and old fashioned, the pants ended in a jagged tear.

"Frost, how nice of you to join the party," Pitch growled. "Frost" ignored him and looked back at me.

"Are you okay?" His snow white hair spiked naturally to perfection and I wondered if it was as soft as it looked. The paleness of his skin reminded me of freshly fallen snow. My breath nearly caught as I took in his eye's. A beautiful crystal blue with a sense of playfulness but at the moment held worry.

"Yeah... I'll be fine," I gave a small nod. His eyes flickered to my wound but he appeared to accept my words.

"Not much of a party," he said returning to Pitch.

"This is none of your business!" Pitch yelled.

"You're at my lake, so yeah, it is my business," "Frost" gestured to his surrounding's. Suddenly the world swayed, I looked down at my arm and saw the blood pool and drip staining the snow. Midnight whined loudly, and "Frost turned and looked back at me and his beautiful eyes widened. He rushed to me and shook my form, "Hey stay with me!" But darkness had already taken me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed~ Please review~**

**Till next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- As much as I wish it to all be lies... In reality I do not own ROTG... The OC is mine, you can't have her!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Jack Frost

I swooped downward on the wind as a laugh erupted from my throat. I landed gently on a rooftop to examine my handy work, a winter wonderland. I sighed heavily and leaned on my staff causing me to hover above the roof. My eyes traveled the dark sky, and trailed the stream of stars. My eyes finally landed on the moon, tonight it was full and seemed to glow more brightly than any other full moon. I examined the moons bright smile with curiousness. I frowned as a memory from only a few hours ago surfaced.

_The moon had just risen and I had just arrived, late as always, to a guardian meeting. I dropped into the workshop through the skylight with a smirk._

_"Jack! How many times I tell you! No dropping through Manny's skylight!" North's booming voice scolded._

_"It's not like I can use the front door," I mumbled and North raised a singled brow, "Phil still won't let me in..." I sighed._

_"Maybe if you were on time..." Bunny mumbled._

_"Bunny don't start an argument," Tooth scolded with a shake of her pointer finger._

_"Let meeting commence!" North laughed with a single clap of his hands, "Tooth you first,"_

_"Okay, well lately children have-" I quickly tuned her out. I turned to look at Sandy who was being sporadic with the images above his head._

_"Woah, slow down Sandy," Sandy took a silent deep breath, "Now, what is it?" I asked. Sandy simply pointed at the skylight. I followed his gesture to see the moon's glow quickly intensifying._

_"Uh guys?" I called out gathering the others attention._

_"Oh! Manny has news!" North walked up to the beam of moonlight, "What is news old friend?" Pitch's shadow showed on the ground by my feet and gasps rang, I silently narrowed my eyes._

_"Pitch," Tooth squeaked as her wings flapped faster._

_"He's back..." Bunny mumbled while North hummed thoughtfully. The shadows shifted to a girl, she seemed afraid as long and narrow shadows surrounded her. My eyes widened and gazes shifted briefly to me as my shadow showed, I was protecting the girl. The moon's beam shifted slightly and out of the ground a golden crystal rose._

_"Isn't that supposed to be blue?" I asked with a pointing gesture, North nodded subtly. A hologram showed above the towering crystal, it showed the girl from the shadows._

_"I do not recognized this girl..." North spoke._

_"Neither do I..." Tooth mumbled._

_"No clue," Bunny shook his head. I felt a shiver run threw me as a foreign feeling filled me. I know her. I don't know how or who she is, but I know her._

I sat down with a huff and created a snowflake that hovered above my hand and spun gently. The small smile of a little girl flashed in front of my eyes. I only caught her smile, nothing more, nothing less. I groaned out in obvious frustration and flew off to finish freezing my lake. A blood curling scream filled my ears as a girl that rested on the ground came into view. I could see a branch falling directly above her head. My instincts to protect kicked in immediately as I shot ice at the branch flinging it into my lake. I looked at the other side of my lake to spot Pitch a snarl forming on his face.

"Pitch, this is a new low, even for you," I smirked as I landed in front of the girl.

"Frost," He practically hissed, "How nice of you to join the party." I temporarily ignored him and turned to look back at the girl. Her beauty nearly had me in shock. Her pale skin was fair and nearly flawless. Her long hair flowed into large, soft black curls that held together perfectly. Her piercing grey eyes glowed with her every emotion. They showed her fading fear, her heavy relief and current shock. Her feet were bare like my own but she appeared cold. A simple white gown clung loosely to her small form. My eyes shifted nervously to the black tiger by her side but it seemed to trust me entirely and was far to focused with cleaning the wound an her arm. The wound had me worried, it was oozing quite a bit of blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'll be fine," Her soft voice shook lightly as she nodded. I glanced at her bleeding wound once more, but otherwise turned my attention back to Pitch.

"Not much of a party," I smirked.

"This is none of your business!" Pitch growled out.

"You're at my lake, so yeah, it's my business," I gestured with my hands to the surroundings. Suddenly a loud whine filled my ears, I turned my head to look back at the girl and spotted the pool of blood imprinting on the snow. Her eye lids wavered and her head nodded. I rushed to her and shook her uninjured arm. "Hey, stay with me!" She appeared to have heard me, but sleep stole her. I cursed silently to myself and glanced back at Pitch who was smirking. I tucked my arm under her legs and wrapped my other arm around her waist. I stood with her in my arms and turned to Pitch. Before I could react Pitch was already fading into the shadows. I looked down at the tiger with a stumped expression.

"Now I know the wind can carry a lot, but a tiger..." I trailed. The tiger seemed to roll it's eyes and it's body morphed into a normal cat. The tiger turned cat hopped into my grasp and curled up on the girl in my arms. I shook my head and burst into the air and to the North Pole with speed I had never reached before. I landed through the skylight yet again and all eyes shifted to me.

"Jack, Who- What happened to her!?" Tooth's worried tone blurred to my ears.

"Medical treatment... She needs medical treatment," I breathed, every thing blurred past me. I remember setting her down on a bed and being shooed from the room. I sat and waited in silence.

"Is that her," Bunny said in the distance.

"I do believe so," North answered. I tuned them out after that and listened to the sounds coming from the room the girl was being treated in. Finally the Yeti's exited the room along with Tooth.

"How is she?" I asked immediately.

"She will be fine, just need to rest," She said to all of us then turned to me, "I suggest you be with her a familiar face may be better," I nodded and entered the room with silence. I closed the door behind me and pulled a chair to the bed. I plopped in the chair and took in her relaxed features, I looked at the tiger turned cat that curled by her side and sighed. A little girls smile flashed in front of my eyes again, but this time I saw her features. Short black hair gathered at her shoulders. Soft honey brown eyes stared back at me with evident happiness. Her cheeks and nose were red due to the cold. Her name was Kathrin. I met her a few years after Jamie stopped believing. She was six when I met her. I remember her moving when she ten, she moved to Florida, a place I could not follow. I remember how upset I was. That was nearly ten years ago.

"What happened to you?" I gently moved a strand of hair away from her eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered lightly as her glowing grey eyes glanced lazily at me.

"...You're the Frost guy," I nearly laughed.

"Actually, it's Jack Frost," I grinned, she sat up wary of her arm and turned to me.

"Oh, Sorry..." She frowned.

"No it's OK."

"Oh yeah, names Kathrin Twilight," She smiled.

* * *

**Review**

**Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own ROTG... But this is reality, so I don't own it.**

**Italics= Flashback**

**Non-Italics during Flashback= Thoughts on what's happening during flashback**

* * *

Chapter 3

Guardian? & Memories

"What's a Guardian?" I asked with a slight turn of my head. Toothiana sighed landed on the ground to approach me by foot.

"A Guardian protects a child's hopes and dreams, as well as their safety," She explained.

"And you want me to be one because...?" I quirked an eyebrow at everyone surrounding me.

"Well we didn't choose you, Manny did," North answered.

"Whose Manny?" My eyebrows narrowed out of confusion, as I leaned forward causing Midnight to jump off my lap. He turned into a tiger and sat next to me.

"You know," I towards Bunnymund as he spoke, "Man in the Moon."

"Is this suppose to convince me?" I spoke with a sigh, Jack chuckled to my left and I held back a smile.

"Um..." Toothiana appeared caught off guard.

"Didn't convince me..." Jack smirked.

"Look as "convincing" as this is, I just don't want to be a guardian," I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in and scratched Midnight's head.

"What are your abilities?" I was caught off guard and my head snapped up to look at North.

"Abilities?"

"Yeah mate, what are your powers?" Bunnymund asked joining the conversation.

"I remember a shield or barrier," I recalled slowly.

"You mean when Pitch attacked?" Jack asked.

"Um yeah..." My eyes traveled to my hands.

"I would like to see," North spoke.

"Ok..." I nodded.

"Good, follow me," North began walking and I walked after him. Jack and the other were also following. I followed North to a room that was half inside, half outside. I spotted several weapon that hanged on the wall.

"The practice room?" Toothiana asked.

"Yes," He looked at me, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I held up a hand in Midnight direction silently telling him not to interfere.

"Good, Bunny attack her," North crossed his arms.

"You serious mate?" Bunnymund asked completely baffled.

"Yes," Bunnymund shook his head and pulled out a pair of boomerangs. He swung both of them at me and nearly immediately I knew my barrier was not going to stop it. I moved with inhuman speed and dodged the two boomerangs.

"I thought you were going to use your barrier," Bunnymund spoke.

"My barrier does not work against something that is not one hundred percent magic," I glared my pupils briefly turning into slits.

"Alright then, Jack you attack her," North ordered.

"What?" He appeared afraid.

"Come on, my barrier will stop it," I rolled my eyes, Jack shook his head.

"You're sure?" Jack asked taking position.

"Positive," I smiled. Jack shot ice at me and I swiftly brought up my hands to defend myself. Ice surrounded my barrier cocooning me in a ball of ice. I waved my hands around me and the ice shattered and flew out away from me. I saw Jack release a breath and look over at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and looked over at North. He gave off a loud hearty laugh and walked to me.

"Impressive!" He slapped my back and I smiled through the pain my back now held.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Come, I have milk and cookies," North started to walk off and I motioned to Midnight and he followed. I was a few feet behind everyone. Jack flew up next to me and my eyes caught a hold of his playful cerulean eyes.

"Kathrin... do you remember your human life?" Jack asked catching me entirely off guard.

"I remember flashes of my death," I answered my eyes shifting from bright to sad in seconds.

"Your death... how did you die?" Jack asked slowly.

"No, you first," I stopped and turned my body to look at him directly.

"Over three hundred years ago I fell through the ice at the same pond I found you at to save my sister," He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Oh..." I mumbled regretting my choice in asking him, it hurt to see him solemn and sad.

"Now you."

"I was hit by a car," I closed my eyes as the flashes showed behind my eyes, I suddenly returned to my original pace in the direction North disappeared to.

"Hey wait up! You don't even know here your going!" I turned swiftly and pointed to my nose.

"Yes I do, I can smell them," I then turned around, I left Jack stunned for a moment before he flew next to me and floated by my side, easily keeping up with my pace.

"Oh yeah, what do I smell like?" He smirked. My eyes widened as my cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"Jack! Kathrin! There you are," Tooth flew to us and frowned, "What's wrong Kathrin? Do you have a fever?" My eyes widened further when she pointed out my blush. I could practically hear Jack's smirk growing. Tooth placed her hand on my forehead and felt the same feeling I felt when looking at the necklace around my neck. A dusty old book with a lock but no key. Pain exploded in my brain, but I couldn't scream. I could feel my eyes glaze over as I collapsed to ground. I saw Midnight rush to catch me, but Jack managed to catch me first. The edges around my eyes darkened as my hearing failed me. Darkness swirled in my vision until I couldn't see anymore and I guessed I had fallen unconscious.

_Darkness surrounded me, then all of the sudden the world brightened and I was watching a scene unfold in front of my eyes. I stood from my bed and walked to a mirror the was in my room. My brown eyes skimmed the mirror. I sighed and grabbed at my short hair that was starting to curl. _

_"Just a little longer_ _Jack, my hair will be long again soon," I spoke quietly. _

Jack... As in Jack Frost? I thought.

_"Sweetie you should still be in bed," Scolded my mother as she stood in doorway a bowl of soup in her hands._

_"Sorry mom," I apologized as I walked back over to my bed and laid down._

_"Where's Dad?" I asked._

_"At work," Mom answered as she set the bowl of soup down on my end table._

_"And Milo," I asked._

_"At school sweetie."_

_"But it's Saturday..." I frowned as I thought of Milo my younger brother._

_"No sweetie, you've been out for quite a few days, it's Tuesday," My mom frowned._

I was unconscious for a while... I thought.

_"Oh," I glanced out the window and sighed as a palm tree came into view._

_"What is it Kathrin?" Mom asked as she sat on the edge of my bed and I turned to look at her._

_"Why did we have to move to Florida?" I asked with a cough._

_"This again... I told you it's better for your health here," Mom said as she moved some hair away from my eyes._

I had health problems? I thought

_"I may be sick, but I'm not glass." I pouted._

_"I know sweetie, but the cold weather just worsens your condition."_

_"Yeah I know," I said before going into another coughing fit._

_"Let me check your temperature," Mom then placed her hand on my forehead. I gently closed my eyes and leaned into my moms cool touch._

My eye lashes fluttered against my cheek as my eyes opened. The only light that flowed in through the window was the moon, how long was I out for? I sat up gently with a shiver to the cold and felt a small movement my eyes traveled to my side to see Jack fast asleep.

"Well that's why I'm cold..." I whispered lightly with a playful grin.

I could help but stare though as the moonlight illuminated his calm and serene face, I smiled lightly. His skin seemed to glow under the moon light. His lips parted lightly for a breath and I found myself starring at his lips as they took gentle breaths. I shook my head lightly. I attempted to move my hand but realized it was being pinned by his cool hand, I smiled again and decided to sit still. My gaze skimmed the room and immediately spotted Midnight in tiger form sleeping at the edge of the bed. I pulled out my snowflake necklace and examined it with a look of confusion.

"You're awake," Jack sat up and stretched in his chair.

"So how long was I out for?" I asked slightly mesmerized by his beautiful eyes.

"Only a few hours, the moon is even still out," He paused, "You passed out because of a memory, am I right?"

"Yeah," I frowned.

"What was it about?"

"Just me being sick and my mom coming in to check my temperature," I said leaving out me looking in the mirror and possibly mentioning him. I looked up at him and disappointment showed in his cerulean eyes.

"Oh," He was quiet for a few seconds until he looked up at me with a smirk, "You never told me what I smelt like," A blush bloomed across my cheeks like a rose.

"Fine," I closed my eyes and smelt the air the first scent I recognized to be my own, then Midnight's. I smiled when Jack's scent filled me, "You smell like the first day of snow fall in a pine forest, with a cold stream moving right through the center," I opened my eyes and looked at him his mouth was open lightly and his eyes were wide. Finally he grinned and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the bed. I sent Midnight a look as he raised his head and got ready to follow after he received my looked he huffed but laid his head back down. Jack pulled me to the window and opened it letting in a sharp cold breeze.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked with a serious look I sent him a strange look.

"What?" I asked he walked to me and yanked me closer by snaking an arm around my waist. I could feel his cold breath travel down my neck causing goose bumps to shiver down my spine. My heartbeat accelerated dramatically as a bright red blush bloomed across my face.

"Do you trust me?" He breathed and shivers ran down my spine again, I looked up at him my heartbeat loud in my ears.

"Y-yes," I stuttered out and he smiled. Before I even knew what was happening we were flying in the clouds, my eyes widened and I yelped lightly. I gripped Jack and buried my face into his hoodie.

"Look around," Jack laughed.

"No."

"Come on, you'll love it," I looked at his face and the tears in my eyes made his eyes widen, "Hey, don't cry just look around, it's beautiful."

"Promise I won't fall," My voice trembled.

"Swear on my life," He said in a serious voice, and I immediately trusted him. I un-buried my face and looked around with a gasp I smiled as pink and orange clouds filled my gaze.

"Beautiful," I smiled. Jack lowered through the clouds and I spotted a cliff, he set me down on the cliff and my feet instantly stung, due to the fact I was bare foot. I sat down on the edge and Jack sat down next to me. I very slowly and cautiously place my head on his shoulder and he smiled down at me. After a while of watching the sunrise Jack spoke up.

"Do you want your memories?"

"Why?" I looked up at him and he looked down at him.

"Tooth can help you, that's assuming you want them."

"I don't know... I'm scared..." I frowned.

"Why are you scared?" His eyes narrowed out of concern.

"I'm scared to know why I got hit by a car... I mean what if I killed myself..." Tears filled my eyes.

"No you wouldn't have killed yourself..." Jack shook his head.

"What makes you think that?!" I exclaimed.

"Because I knew you, before you moved to Florida, I knew you," My eyes widened.

"What?" I whispered.

"I knew you," He whispered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure I wouldn't have killed myself?" I asked him while placing a hand on his cheek and his eyes widened .

"Positive," He grinned mimicking me from earlier.

"Okay, then I'll do it," I smiled with a small blush and kissed the spot directly next to his lips. "Now let's get back I am freezing," I shivered and Jack laughed. Jack then grabbed my hand and we went back to the North Pole.

* * *

**Now I am sooo sorry if North is a little OOC, I thought he would have a serious side.**

**Reviews are enjoyed~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own ROTG... But this is reality, so I don't own it.**

**Italics= Flashback**

**Non-Italics during Flashback= Thoughts on what's happening during flashback**

* * *

Chapter 4

Absorbing?

I glided gently on the air, so I wouldn't startle the girl sleeping softly in my arms. Her cheeks had long since started turning red from the cold. Her long black locks flowed as the wind moved through them. The sun shined on her pale serene face, showing just how pale she was. Of course she was not as pale as me, but she was still pale. I smiled down at her, then flew in through the window in North's guest room. I placed her gently on the bed, I went to pull away, but found her hand griping my hoodie. Pink bloomed across my cheeks and I glanced at Midnight for help. If tiger's could smirk, he'd be smirking. He huffed and nudged his head in the direction of her then placed his head back down. Basically telling me to man up and cuddle with her.

"You are no help what so ever..." I mummbled and Midnight's ear twitched letting me know he heard me. I drew my attention back to Kathrin and her brows were drawn together into a frown.

"Jack..." She mummbled, I frowned concern etching into my features. Tears collected at the corner of her eyes and one fell down her face, she was having a nightmare.

"Shh, I'm right here," I said as I sat down right next her and soothed her hair. Her crying got worse and Midnight leaned up to look at her his gaze sharp.

"Jack... No..." Her voice trembled. I leaned down to lay next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Shh, It's okay," I whispered into her ear. She took a deep breath from her nose and almost immediatly she calmed. I smiled softly and she snuggled into me, pink spread across my face. I could feel eye's on me and I looked up, Midnight was staring at me, he breifly turned his gaze to Kathrin to see if she was still crying. With a satisfied huff he laid his head down to drift into sleep. I sighed realizing I was recieving no help out of this situation. I gently rested my chin against on top of her head and remembered how I used to comfort her when she was little. Even though she knew my presence made her condition worse, she would beg me to stay with her, because she couldn't go outside. I gently closed my eyes and I frowned as I remembered what she had told me.

_"I'm scared to know why I got hit by a car... I mean what if I killed myself..." _She would never have killed herself. Her smile flashed behind my eyelids. She was always smiling, even though she was in pain. Kathrin knew she wasn't going to live, she had researched her condition. Could she have killed herself? No. I inwardly shook myself free of such thoughts. Manny would not have chosen her if she had killed herself. I opened my eye's and smiled as long thick curls entered my view. I always loved her hair.

_"I hate my hair!" A nine year old Kathrin yelled out in frustraion. My eyes widened slightly, she wasn't the type to complain, ever. After I got over my shock I began to laugh. She turned to me, with an angry pout etched into her feature's._

_"What's so funny?" She spoke in a slightly daring tone in her small hand she clutched her brush. After a minute or two, I managed to calm my laughter._

_"Why do you hate your hair?" I asked my eye's filled with mirth over the previous scene. Surprise filled her eyes as her tensed figure losened, but then her eyes hardened and she gently grabbed a strand of hair._

_"It's long and get's tangled too easily, I just want to cut it all off," She said sharply. My eyes widened as I stood from my position on the floor._

_"Don't do that," I leaned on my staff causing me to float gently as I spoke with a grin, "I love your curls!"_

_"You love my hair?" Her voice held surprise, and I nodded a smile spread across her feature's, "Then, I won't cut it off!"_

Just because I loved her hair she decided to keep her long hair. My smile fell as another memory began playing behind my eyes.

_I was flying to Kathrin's house that day, when I spotted her in her front yard. I was going to ask why she outside in the snow, the cold could worsen her condition. Then I noticed her hair, it was short._

_"Kat, why did you cut your hair off?" I asked softly to a ten year old Kathrin, who was bundled up in her snow outfit. _

_"My mom made me..." She mummbled saddly then laughed dryly, "Now I really hate my hair."_

_"Why did she make you cut it off?" I asked while tugging softly on her now shoulder length nearly chin length hair, and because of it's length not a single curl could be found._

_"...Because," Her eye's drifted down along with her head, in a motion that I recognized to mean she was about to cry, "We are moving to Florida." My eye's widened noticeably as Kathrin shoulder's began to shake. I pulled her into a hug and rested my chin on top of her head. "Jack, I don't want to leave," She spoke with a tremble, "You can't follow me to Florida."_

_"Hey," I spoke my voice holding evident saddness, "It's going to be okay."_

_"Jack, I will always believe in you," I smiled saddly._

They packed over the next couple days, then left after not even three days later. I still remember the bright smile and wave she gave me before she stepped into her car and left. I looked down at Kathrin to remind myself that she was right here, and that managed to comfort me. I felt my eye lids slowly slide shut as sleep stole me.

"Shh... I don't want to wake them!" A hushed voice scolded. My brows drew together in an obvious 'I don't want to get up' and I buried my face into soft hair. Wait... What? My eye's opened reluctantly as several figures entered my view. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and North were standing in the doorway and Bunny was holding a camera. My eyes widened dramatically as my eyes flickered down at Kathrin's sleeping from and back to Bunny's smirk. I attempted to get up, but Kathrin's form laid on top of my own, meaning she was pinning me, leaving me a target for Bunny.

"Bunny-" Click's rang out as Bunny took several picture's of Kathrin and I, "I am so going to kill you when I get out of this," I threatened, trying to look as intimidating as possible and probably failing.

"Hmm?" Kathrin hummed as her eyes opened and she looked up at me lazily, her eyes widened as her pupil shifted to sharp... slits? In one swift movement she threw herself off of me and flew her self several feet away, looking similar to a cat while doing so. She placed a hand to her chest in attempt to calm her breath. Her cat like eyes snapped to Midnight and she visibly calmed, to a slight. North coughed loudly and Kathrin jumped with a near inaudible hiss as she turned to them. I stared at her shock as I realized she was acting exactlty like a frightened cat.

"Kathrin, are you okay?" Tooth asked. Kathrin turned her sharp eyes to Tooth, as if surprised by the sound. Kathrin grabbed at her head softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," She whispered, "My hearing is a littlee sensitive, is all."

"Kathrin, I was not aware you had cat-like abilities," North voiced.

"I don't think I do," She whispered again.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly to be careful with her hearing as I swung my legs over the side of the bed shifting me to a sitting position.

"They don't feel like mine, I don't know how to describe it properly, but it feels like Midnight's," She said her cat-like gaze turning to me. Sandy got her attention and images flashed above his head. "Sorry, I don't follow..."

"You may be right Sandy!" Kathrin winced at North's naturally loud voice, and I held back a surprising glare that attempted to surface.

"What is it?" Bunny voiced.

"Could it be, that you absorb abilities?"

"It may be, but I know for a fact I can't shape shift."

"That's a _speacial _gift from Manny, he may only allow you to absorb certain gift's," Tooth spoke.

"I guess that makes sense..." Kathrin hummed thoughfully.

"Well now that that is cleared! Jack, I need you to check out your hometown for Pitch, to make sure he doesn't try anything," North ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I saluted.

"Can I come?" Kathrin's eye's brightened as she turned to me.

"Yeah!" I grinned as I grabbed her hand and opened the window. I then swooped out through the opening hand in hand with Kathrin. Her laugh erupted, as I increased in speed. After a small amount of time I looked to her to see her confused expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I... I think I can fly..." She said turning her cat-like eyes to me. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. Could she have possibily absorbed my flying ability?

"I feel a seprate air current hit me every now and again, it either makes my fall a little or go up a little," She said.

"Well, you want to try it?" I smirked, her eyes widened.

"What if I fall?!"

"You think I'd let you fall," I placed a hand on my chest in mock hurt.

"As a joke, yes."

"I'm hurt," I pouted, "Come on, don't you trust me?" A bright blush added to her red cheeks.

"Well, yeah," She avoided eye contact.

"Then trust me," She snapped her eyes to my own and a small smile formed.

"Okay."

"Tell me when," She nodded subtly.

"Ready-" I let go of her hand and she dropped, a scream sounding. My eyes widened as fear flitted through me as I swooped downward. Right as I was about to reached her she swooped upward, relief filled me as I followed her.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again," I said sharply while pointing a shakey finger at her.

"It wasn't my fault, it just took me a second," Her eyes narrowed as she attempted to calm her breathing, "I was just as scared as you, you know." I grabbed her hand and flew in the direction of Burgess.

"No flying up so high untill you're good, that was too scary," I said with a small shiver.

"Agreed."

It didn't take all that long to reach Burgess, me being fast at flying and all. I swooped over the home's below leaving snow behind.

"Amazing..."

"You know, you used to live here," I spoke with a nostalgic smile.

"Really?" She smiled brightly, "Do you remember where my house was?"

"How could I forget?" I laughed. I swooped down and turned left and landed us softy in the snow in front of what used to be Kathrin's house. I turned to her to see a look of surprise on her face. She traced her finger tips on the tree in the yard, before turning to me.

"I never went out side, did I? With my condition?" My eye's widened.

"You remember being sick?"

"Kind of, only one memory remember?" She walked over to the front door and placed a hand on the door, all of the sudden it flew open and standing there was, Milo, Kathrin's younger brother.

"Milo..."

"Kathrin-" Before I could get out the words I needed, Milo ran straight through Kathrin. She stumbled backwards and turned her body around to stare after Milo's form. I took a sharp breath when I saw her expression was filled with more saddness then I could've prepared myself for. She wraped her arms around her midsection and collapsed on to her knees. I flew over to her as she kneeled over placing her head on to the snow in attempt to hide her tears.

"Kathrin," I spoke as I moved to my knees, she lifted her tear stricken face, and leaped into my arms. Her tears falling with out rest. I soothed her hair silently, knowing I couldn't do much more to comfort her. He was at least fourteen, kids stopped believing at around twelve. Slowly, but surely her cries smoothed out to hiccups.

"Jack... Can anybody see me?" She asked me with a soft hiccup as she pulled away.

"I can see you, so can North and Sandy, same with the other Guardians," I replied with a smile while standing.

"You know what I ment," She frowned as I helped her to stand, and I sighed.

"If they believe in you, then they'll see you," I answered, she then turned her gaze sadly in the direction her brother ran off in.

* * *

**I almost cried planning the whole 'Kathrin is not seen thing'...**

**Reviews are enjoyed, may make me update quicker.**


End file.
